Timmy Blues
by TecnaLover1692
Summary: Tecna dumps Timmy for another boy. But is it Real Love or a trick?
1. Chapter 1

Tecna dumped me.

_Flashback:_

_" Timmy? Can I talk to you?" she asked._

_" Sure . Why? What happened? "_

_" Well... I met this guy... Basically, I'm trying to dump you right now!" Tecna said. I froze. _

_ All our moments together flew before my mind. How we met. The muddle of our feelings in the Camp. How I saved her from the Omega Dimension. How we got closer together on Earth. And now she dumped me? _

_End of Flashback._

I don't know what to do. We've been together for ages. Who will help me? Hang out with me when nobody else has time? Offer me support after a traumatizing day? Who will willingly do all of these things? I saved her! Gave her my heart! And she stomped it into dirt. Tecna would not have done that. It's a trick.

"Timmy?Can I come in?" calls Brandon.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Look here,"he says, showing me a picture,"that guy, Basil, he stole her!"

I studied the picture. They were all in it. Bloom, Stella, Flora... Tecna was pretending to kiss him on the cheek! Oh; if only she won't kiss that Blondie Locks for real!

He is tanned, has Sky's long blond hairstyle and loads of muscles. No wonder Tecna and the others fell for that... Blondie Locks!

" Now do you see? They _all..." _

_" _No time for that. We need to try and find out who BL is and then find the Trix. Were are they?"

" At the beach," says Sky coming in.

"Right. You two and Riven come to the beach and find him out. I'll take the Trix."

Thumbs up.

_At the witches hideout_

" Hahaha! I should've know earlier! I will wait 'till they come here and then catch her and offer that geek guy a change. He won't have a choice!"

" Right Timmy, think! What could Icy want?" whispered Helia. He came here to help out.

Hmm... Bloom's Dragon fire? Of course! The Flame of Hope!

" Come Helia! We have to protect Ayla! She is in grave danger!" i say.

**Author note: Ayla and the Flame are part of Blooms Dragon. + I don't own any characters except Ayla and BL!**

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	2. Chapter 2

At Alfea College

"Ayla! You're in danger! The Trix are coming to get you!" Timmy said as they ran into the room.

" Really? How?" asked the girl.

" They plan to offer me a change. They will change you for Tecna."

"Those… WITCHES!"

"Quickly! We have no time to lose!" said Helia.

"Let's show those witches where to find their brains!"

The witches hideout ( part two)

They crept up to the entrance holding their breath. Eyes all rolled towards the main hall.

This is what they saw:

Tecna was lying limp on the floor. BL ( who now appeared to be the total opposite of how he looked earlier) sat on a rock, watching over the other fairies.

There was no sign of the witches.

" Alright this is the plan! Ayla free the girls while we distract BL. But if you see Trix block any bad magic!" urgently whispered Timmy.

"Got it!" answered both.

_Three hours later_

Everything happened like Timmy predicted. Ayla freed the girls, Helia found out that BL was actually a very clever trick of the light.

Trix are beaten yet again.

" Timmy i'm SO sorry! I thought BL was real" Tecna pleaded.

" Its not your fault Tec. Its Trix!"

" I still feel horrible though."

A song was playing on the radio.

_How to love_

_I'm all alone!_

_I'm so upset!_

_And it is quiet yet again._

_I'm all alone!_

_And its my fault!_

_I've hurt my friends,_

_I spoiled ,_

_the relationship with Ma!_

_And so i'm,_

_ALL ALONE!_

_And yet again,_

_I have to be upset._

' Thank Goodness that Tecna is back!' thought Timmy.

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

that

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
